


De Contrabando

by SherryMoonZombie



Category: Scrutinized (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Imprudencia, Intento De Secuestro, Sentimientos Abrumadores, obsesión
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26181646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SherryMoonZombie/pseuds/SherryMoonZombie
Summary: Vi el final de Scrutinized y si me convertí en una Simp total y mas cuando vi los motivos de Tanner, obviamente hay material para shippearlos.
Relationships: Tanner/Luna Youngman
Kudos: 3





	De Contrabando

**Author's Note:**

> No es el lugar ni el momento pero en su caso ¿cuando lo es en realidad?

_**De Vez En Cuando...  
  
  
  
  
  
**_ Habían pasado al menos 3 noches desde que la vio entrar y enfrascarse en el caso del asesino de sangre azul, pasando al menos 2 días en vela hojeando reportes y teléfonos ajenos, probablemente a estas alturas sabia que la vigilaba, pero eso le daba emoción a a su corazón, porque bien podría llamar a la policía desde que lo vio saludando a la cámara abiertamente, su culpa por estar ansioso de que lo notara es verdad, pero también para ver como debía proceder y viendo que continuo obstinadamente con su búsqueda a pesar de esto, no cabía la menor duda de que de que sabia quien era él o al menos entendía lo que significaba su presencia y si no se lo haría saber, trajo un poco de Midazolam extra en caso de ser necesario.  
  
  
Entrecerrando brevemente los ojos noto que no estaba en su ordenador, probablemente comprobando las ventanas como hace días, hasta que al acercarse escucho que la ducha estaba en marcha, esta era su oportunidad para colarse, se acerco a la ventana mas cercana cuando noto el error.  
  
  
La puerta esta abierta y las luces apagadas...  
  
  
  
 **.-Joder es ese imbécil ruso.**  
  
  
Entrando por la puerta lentamente, noto que la ducha seguía en marcha, se asomo por el pasillo y noto que la luz de ese cuarto estaba encendida, sacando una jeringa se preparo para inmovilizar a ambos hasta que se detuvo abruptamente,  
¡iba a salir!  
rápidamente tomo la puerta del armario y la abrió para encontrarse con un cañón apuntándole entre los ojos siseandole la pobre Luna Youngman se encontraba envuelta en una toalla, sin duda había salido con prisa de la ducha, escaneandola rápidamente noto que su cabello abundante estaba semihumedo y alborotado por la conmoción, parecía una melena salvaje de la sabana y no cabía duda, de cerca era aun mas hermosa que cualquier mujer que haya intentado secuestrar,por una vez fue él quien se quedo paralizado, le habían sorprendido intentando sorprenderla pero entonces el hechizo se rompió y pasos se escucharon al fondo de la recamara, no cabe duda que ese sujeto estaba buscándola, la oscuridad era su estilo no el suyo, sin mediar palabra Luna lo jalo hacia ella y cerro la puerta girando todo el pomo para que el seguro no hiciera ruido.  
  
 _ **Bueno esto es Incomodo.-pensó Tanner**_  
  
Y entonces en un armario de espacio reducido se encontraban ambos pecho a pecho, respirando tranquilamente para no hacer ruido, mirándose fijamente, ella le amenazaba con el ceño fruncido y el se encontraba sonriendo como siempre, pensando que nunca había estado con una chica de esta manera, y mucho menos cociente y por su voluntad, claro con un arma presionando su estomago no fue tan dificil de creer, pendientes de su entorno los ruidos se trasladaron a la cocina y ambos giraron la cabeza en esa dirección.  
  
  
Luna fue consciente de su situación, su mirada sopesaba opciones, estaba literal entre la pared con este "medico extraño" que aun no la había atacado, _claro porque no le di la oportunidad_ y el tipo que la buscaba por la casa, solo tenia un arma y a lo mucho pocos segundos de reacción en caso de que le dispararan.  
  
  
Ajeno a todo lo demás Tanner la miraba fijamente, absorbiendo todo lo que veía, la forma en que su cuello se contraía mientras tragaba saliva, tenia un cuello largo como un cisne, el color de su piel en contraste con la toalla blanca y húmeda, hacia juego con su propia bata blanca sin arrugas, cabellos sueltos caían sobre sus mejillas y su olor a jabón de Lavanda, adrenalina y su propia colonia de afeitar.  
Cuando menos lo pensó Luna giro su mirada y lo miro perforando su cráneo, nunca pensó que estarían así, ella era mas bajita que él, pero era muy imponente con esa mirada determinante y amenazante, sin pensarlo demasiado, puso ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza y se inclino sobre ella, la adrenalina de ser descubierto, de tener a una mujer a quien admiraba por su forma de investigar, se le subieron a la cabeza mas fuerte que cualquier droga.  
  
  
  
  
Solo que entonces se olvido de su voz, de su emoción y tartamudeando soltó.  
  
  
 _.- L...Luna...  
  
  
  
_ Abriendo enormemente los ojos la puerta de golpe se abrió...  
  


**Author's Note:**

> No soy uno para los capítulos largos, lo siento pero si esto te gusto quizá tenga un capitulo mas por agregar aunque no seria de este trabajo creo yo.
> 
> Advierto que no soy un autor constante.


End file.
